


Origins

by soulrider



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: druids be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulrider/pseuds/soulrider
Summary: The move to Jorvik from Pandoria was not an easy one.





	Origins

_**2 years ago** _

Four closed, two open. It limited Elijah’s sight, but some of the druids looked so frightened underneath their stone cold demeanor that they felt like they had to put them at ease somehow. They were asking a favor of them after all, home wasn’t safe anymore, their life had been in shambles, they had no choice left but to come to Jorvik. Stumbling through the portal at the secret druid circle had been quite a shock for everyone involved, the light in this world was so disorienting and it didn’t help much that there was only one other person that understood their language, Fripp.

Most druids had never been face to face with a Pandorian besides Fripp, and Elijah had never been face to face with humans, but they had begged to allow them to take refuge on this small island, Fripp being the translator between the two species. It had taken a lot of convincing that Elijah wasn’t dangerous and didn’t have malicious intent, all they needed was a place to stay. So, they came to an agreement after a while, that was supposed to be “beneficial” to both parties.

 _“Do you remember the rules?”_ Fripp asked them. They had bend down in the small cottage to not hit the ceiling and so the druids could safely reach their neck.

 _“I do. I’m to hide my true self by any means except for the soul riders and the Keepers of Aideen. You will rune me to keep me contained, I am not allowed to travel back to Pandoria without an escort or unless I’m explicitly asked to go there, I will help the Keepers of Aideen whenever they deem necessary,”_ Elijah answered. Their language was a string of longer and shorter clicks, with hisses where they would be vowels, to them Fripp spoke in an odd dialect, most likely caused by being among humans for so long.

“ _Indeed, and you will be under the ‘care’ of soul rider Anne, as she has the most knowledge and experience in dealing with… us, and is the only one constantly in the field._ ”

The cloaked person who had been sitting near the fireplace with the long metal object so far stood up, approaching Elijah with cautious eyes. To them it seemed stupid to do something like this in a human’s den, but the druids didn’t want to take any chances of normal people seeing this, and the secret stone circle had too much lingering Pandoric energy for this to work. So if this house burned down, it wasn’t Elijah’s fault at least.

The woman, Elizabeth, said something that they couldn’t understand, but as soon as she said it a few people grabbed their limbs and pinned them to the ground. In a reflex they wanted to break loose and growl, though they knew that would get them a lot of trouble, so they kept quiet. The druid with the metal pole approached them and pushed their head to the floor as well, and only now they noticed some kind of symbol at the end of the pole, but most noticeable was the heat coming from it. It made them open their other eyes to take in what it truly resembled, earning them a small gasp from one of the seemingly younger humans who hadn’t expected to see six eyes staring back at them.

 _“This won’t be pleasant friend, sorry,_ ” Fripp said, and before Elijah could begin to answer the rune shaped brand was pressed into the back of their neck, effectively scorching away any fur that was there. It was agonizing, the heat shot their spine and their tails trashed around wildly as they couldn’t help themself from crying out in a foreign language.

Their vision went dark, sound of breaking bones coming from within and they felt vulnerable, oh so vulnerable. They felt small, weak, their skin felt searing all over and all they could do was try to curl up in a ball. Elijah heaved, nothing coming up but their body rejecting everything they could. All physical feelings seemed to leave in waves, only after some kind of liquid being dripped onto the new brand. A few moments that felt like years passed, before they tried to lift their head and ask what the hell they did to them.

They still couldn’t see, their hands _(hands?)_ shot up to their face. No mask, where was their mask? They were blind without it, they needed it. But more importantly, nothing about their face felt right, they kind of patted themself down to reaffirm this weird sensation, when realization hid them like a ton of bricks.

Elijah was forced to be human, or look like one either way. No fur, no horns, no claws or hooves, no tails, no mask, just soft skin and short limbs.

What the _fuck_. This was not what they had in mind, this was not the deal, this was a punishment. Adrenaline raced through their veins, their mind going at light speed trying to figure out what to do. It was too much and their, so much smaller, body went limp.

_“Welcome to Jorvik..”_


End file.
